doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Night of Dracula
Doctor Who: Night of Dracula was the story after Doctor Who: Tomb of the dead. This story features the Eighth doctor and the old time lord hermit K'anpo Rimpoche. Plot After the doctor revived the broken TARDIS with a ressurection potion K'anpo Rimpoche had decided to come with him on his travels. There was one thing he had wanted to see the most and that was Romania. So the doctor brought the TARDIS through a vortex in time and space and the TARDIS appeared out of nowhere in Bucharest, Romania in the nineteenth century. The townspeople didn't notice that a blue box had just randomly appeared out of nowhere. The Doctor told K'anpo Rimpoche that he should wear 19th century looking clothes because if he stepped out of the TARDIS dressed like a wizard they would be like "Thats a witch!" and burn him or hang him because they hated witches and wizards and black magic or he would start a riot. So K'anpo put on nineteenth century Romanian looking clothes. He put on a top hat too. The Doctor was ready to explore Romania because his outfit was very nineteenth century clothes. But he liked hats too so he too put on a top hat and then they stepped out of the TARDIS. They heard nothing in the town but silence and the sound of peace. It was very quiet and peaceful. They saw all of the people walking everywhere. Most were farming or doing some kind of work. But then a loud scream of a young woman broke the silence. The Doctor and K'anpo Rimpoche went to see what was going on. They saw a beautiful young woman had just collapsed on the ground and appeared to have been bitten by something. An animal maybe? A rabid bunny? A vampire? Then they saw what had bit her. It was a mysterious cloaked figure dressed in black. They hissed like a snake. Then townspeople grabbed weapons like pitchforks and torches and the cloaked figure ran for his life and then they chased after him yelling "Vampire!" and saying unpleasant things about him. He stopped running all of a sudden and gazed a the crowd as they tried to get him which wasn't a very bright idea. He made some sort of a halting gesture with his hands and sent a strong wind at the crowd like a tornado and it knocked them off their feet and also disarmed them. The cloaked figure ran and the Doctor and K'anpo chased after him. "What did you do? Halt foul demon!" said the doctor. But the cloaked figure didn't listen and seemed to vanish in a black light and seemed to teleport. It was too late and the figure had got away. The Doctor and K'anpo kneeled over the woman that had been bitten. She had teethmarks on her neck and her neck was bleeding a lot. She was sweating and looked sick. She was very pale. "Help...me..." the woman said. "What happened?" asked the doctor. "I was walking....and picking flowers...then he came...he-" the woman said as she seemed to pass out or seemingly die. "He what?" asked the doctor, trying to wake her up. But nothing happened. She didn't answer or wake up or do anything. She just laid there like she was dead. The Doctor checked to see if her heart was still beating but heard nothing. She was dead. Two villagers walked up to the womans corpse. One an old man and the other an old woman. They were an old married couple whom were the womans parents. "My-My baby....She's gone!" said the old woman. The old man who also looked depressed, tried to comfort the old woman. "Find that vampire for us! Kill them!" he said with his voice trembling with rage. Then a man dressed like a gentleman walked over to the womans dead body. "Cosmina. No!" he said. The womans name was Cosmina which was a Romanian female name. "You did this!" the man said. "You are the vampires. You've killed my...my love..." he said with tears running down his eyes and his voice trembling with rage. "We weren't the ones who did this. We aren't vampires." said the doctor. "We saw this cloaked figure had bitten her and-" "Silence liars! Tell the truth." said the man. "Calm down, Petru they didn't do it. We saw the real vampire." said the old woman. "I don't believe that." said Petru. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for an arguement." said the old woman. "I promise you, me and my companion will move the heavens and Earth to find who did this." said the doctor. "Thanks." said the old woman. "You can have this to kill the vampire." The old woman gave the doctor a stake. "Thank you." said the doctor. Townspeople came and carried the dead womans body away. The Doctor and K'anpo went off to find the vampire. He teleported so it would be hard to find him. They walked in the city and found footprints. They recognized these. They were footprints of the vampire. The vampire hadn't teleported, only turned invisible. He could be anywhere. He could bite the doctor and K'anpo while they were looking for him. They followed the footprints until they arrived at a creepy old castle. It looked haunted. K'anpo put a spell on the gates and it quietly broke the gates down. They stepped in the castle. They noticed the vampire inside the castle. There was a huge glowing sphere in the air that the vampire was gazing at. "Soon the world will be full of vampires instead of humans, bwa ha ha ha ha! I, the great Count Dracula shall rule the world!" said the vampire. He took off his cloak revealing what he really looked like. He had a handsome but evil looking face. His skin was as white as snow and so pale. He had fangs and his pupils in his eyes were a hellish red. "Master, I need two vampire minions." said Dracula whom was talking to the huge glowing sphere. The huge glowing sphere shined with a bright red light just for a second and then two vampire thugs appeared. The sphere created vampires. But how? Dracula reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial full of blood. Dracula kneeled. "Master I have blood for you. Just a bit more blood and you will be a living being again. A great vampire warrior you will be!" said Dracula. He gentlty poured blood on the huge glowing sphere and it seemed to grow bigger. It grew eyes, a mouth, teeth, and fangs. The sphere smiled. It probably meant he was thanking Dracula for giving him blood. "What is that thing?" whispered the doctor. "No idea." whispered K'anpo. "Master, I hear whispering." said Dracula. "Minions find the whisperers or else!" "Yes sir." said the two vampire minions. They searched everywhere in the castle for the doctor and K'anpo. The Doctor and K'anpo ran and hid from the vampire thugs. The vampires saw them and caught them. The Doctor got away but K'anpo couldn't get away. He was tackled by a vampire minion and they sank their fangs into his neck. They pulled their fangs from his neck and as blood leaked from his neck they took out a vial and got a sample of his time lord blood. "Master! No..." said the doctor. "You didn't have to hurt him!" The Doctor staked the vampire minion through his heart and he dropped the vial and it should've broke into pieces but the other minion caught it. The Doctor realized that if they gave the sphere the blood of a time lord it would only destroy the sphere so he didn't bother to chase after them. "Master! Wake up. Regenerate please." said the doctor. K'anpo was dying and it was very unlikely he would be able to regenerate at the moment. He had been weakened so much with the vampire venom that he just didn't have the stength to regenerate. "Wake up, Master! Please! Regenerate now." said the doctor. K'anpo opened his eyes but barely. His eyes were reduced to slits. He was sick and sweating like the woman that had been bitten by Dracula. "You can fight it! Fight the vampire venom. Don't let it kill you. Regenerate! Please regenerate." said the doctor. Tears ran down the doctors eyes and he knew K'anpo wasn't going to make it. But then K'anpo's face started to shine with a bright orange light. It was regeneration energy! K'anpo closed his eyes. The Doctor watched as K'anpo's wrinkly old face started to lose its wrinkles. Wrinkles faded away. It began to look more youthful. His long silver Santa Claus looking beard grew shorter. The silver beard turned into a brown beard. The brown beard began to shrink very fast until it dissappeared. He had no mustache or beard. The Doctor watched as K'anpo's eyebrows turned brown. They began to shrink too. Then they stopped shrinking. His long silver hair turned brown and grew shorter and shorter until he had a buzz cut. His skin turned tan and he lost a little weight and grew muscular. Then his hair and eyebrows turned black. The regenetion energy vanished. K'anpo had regenerated. The wound on his neck had healed during the regeneration. K'anpo opened his eyes and they were a new color due to the regeneration process. "Hello Doctor. Oh..New voice.." said K'anpo. "Ha ha now you look a little younger than me K'anpo." said the doctor. "You don't look like you're my master anymore." K'anpo gave the doctor a dirty look. "Only kidding master." said the doctor. K'anpo grabbed a mirror and looked at his new appearance. "Hmm...I'm young again!" said K'anpo. "Gotta love regenerating..." He put away the mirror and the doctor helped him get off the ground. "Thanks my pupil." said K'anpo. "Now lets go see what the vampires are doing now master." said the doctor. They see from a distance away that Dracula and the vampire that got the blood of K'anpo are having a conversation. "You imbecile! I won't let you give the great spirit of Vlad the impaler the blood of a time lord. It would burn his soul away and destroy him because its too powerful." said Dracula. "So sorry sir. Please don't.....hurt me..." said the vampire minion. "Die!" said Dracula. He grew claws on his left hand and stabbed them into the vampires chest. "Gah!" said the vampire as he and the vial he was holding turned to dust. "You didn't have to kill him!" said K'anpo. "I will kill you meddling time lords as well!" said Dracula. He stepped towards the doctor, ready to stab his claws into him. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and fired its light at Dracula. "This is your weakness!" said the doctor. "Nooooooooo!!!" said Dracula. His skin started sweating. He was burning up. He would've caught on fire and burned to ashes but he dropped to his knees and then his face changed into a different face. He turned into a human. The Doctor recognized the face of the human. It was Petru, Cosmina's lover. "You?" asked the doctor. "You killed my love!" said Petru. "No, my friend. You killed your love. You were under the control of the sphere thing which turns out to be the spirit of Vlad the impaler." said the doctor. "No. I-What have I done?!" said Petru. He began to weep. "My love is gone...No!" Then Vlad the impaler came into the room. He was just a sphere with no legs but he could float and fly. "I am Vlad the impaler, I had no physical form and neither did my friend the legendary vampire Dracula so I let Dracula merge with this miserable human and sent Dracula on a quest to find the blood of humans to make me be a vampire with a physical form." said Vlad. "I shall kill this pitiful human at once." "No!" said the doctor. Vlad bit Petru. "Ahhh!!" screamed Petru. He drunk his blood and then his sphere form began to glow with a red light and he got bigger and bigger and then in a flash of light he became a vampire with a physical form. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vlad. He made the halting gesture Dracula had made when possessing Petru's body and then Petru burned to ashes. "Ha ha ha ha!" "No!" said K'anpo. The spirit of Dracula burned with Petru and was destroyed. The Doctor charged at Vlad with a stake but he sent wind like a tornado at the doctor and it knocked him off his feet. He was disarmed. "How dare you hurt my pupil!" yelled K'anpo. "Quick, master nows your chance! Drive the stake through his heart." said the doctor. K'anpo ran as fast as he could and staked Vlad. "No! Curse you!" he said as he turned to dust. The vampires were defeated, so the doctor and K'anpo told Bucharest to the story of how he defeated the vampires and how Petru was Dracula. He and K'anpo said their goodbyes to the villagers and they went in the TARDIS and left Bucharest, Romania in the nineteenth century in a vortex in time and space. Before they left Romania they had looked out the window and saw the night sky and they knew that all the things with the vampires had happened at night. It was the night of Dracula...... The End.... Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Fanfiction